


Not Too Far Off

by TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, M/M, casual talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede had a question for Barnaby, but he doubted that she was expecting the answer to that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Far Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a scene I had planned to put in my RP with Big-Wolf-Pup (Barnaby) but Kaede found out about her dad and Barnaby before I found a place to slide it in. Plot just took over lol. So I changed it up a bit and made it into a drabble because I really liked the idea!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Kaede sat on the edge of her father's desk, watching his partner, Barnaby, work. It was a boring activity; watching him type into his high-tech computer, but her schoolgirl crush on the famous young hero with long golden curls made it easier to pass the time watching him as she waited for her father to get back with lunch for the three of them. She hooked her ankles together and bit her lower lip, blushing slightly as her imagination ran away with picturing Barnaby giving up on his work and adjusting his glasses before turning his emerald gaze upon her and declaring that the age difference didn't matter, and he'd face her father's wrath at the kiss he'd then place upon her lips…

But of course that was all it was. A fantasy. One that she knew would never happen.

She sighed, swinging her legs back and forth as she turned her gaze upwards, "Does my dad always take this long?"

"Normally we order out and have food delivered." Barnaby said, not looking up from his work, "So no.  He shouldn't be too much longer, but if you are hungry, he sometimes keeps snacks in that top drawer next to your hand."

"It's not that." She shook her head, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may." He nodded and glanced up at her.

"Does my dad have a girlfriend?"

The question made Barnaby stop typing and he turned to give her his full attention.

"It's just that—Dad seems really genuinely happy lately. I hear it in his voice all the time when we talk on the phone. And seeing him in person, well…I'm just curious. I have a feeling about it but I know Dad wouldn't tell me if he was dating again because he's probably afraid of upsetting me."

"And, would you be upset if he were?" the blond hero asked.

The brunette shook her head with a gentle smile, "Dad has been alone for so long and it's nice to see him happy again. I was really little when Mom died, but…I think she'd be happy to see him move on, too. Dad's really frustrating, but if he found someone who can put up with his overly-affectionate ways…I'd like to meet her. If anything, dad is a good judge of character, so I know she'd be really nice."

Barnaby sat in silence, studying her expression. She was right, in a way. Kotetsu had found someone new…but it wasn't a woman Kotetsu was hiding from his daughter and Barnaby wasn't sure how well she would take the news that her father was dating her crush.

The blond let loose a small crooked smile, "You should tell your dad you love him more often. He'd like to hear this kind of thing from you."

"Are you kidding? Then he'd never stop trying to hug me and pick me up like I was a little kid!"

Barnaby had to laugh at that. "I think you are well founded in that theory." He stood up and stretched, "I'm going to run to the vending machines, would you like something to drink?"

The girl blushed and gave a small nod, "Just a water, please."

Barnaby nodded and dug his wallet out of his pocket as he turned to go, "I'll be right back."

Once at the venders, he sighed, paying for and pressing the buttons to get drinks for all three of them, but he moved slowly, hoping to catch his older boyfriend as he returned with lunch. It paid off as he soon heard Kotetsu's laugh as he interacted with someone down the hall before turning the corner and spotting Barnaby.

"Hey, Bunny!" He grinned, holding up the bags containing lunch. "Sorry I took so long, there was a longer line than I expected."

"I think we should tell Kaede about us." Barnaby stated once Kotetsu was closer.

"What?"

"I think she can handle the truth about us." The blond pressed, "Trust me."

Kotetsu sighed and searched his lover's eyes, finding confidence in them. "Did she say something while I was out?"

"She did." He nodded.

Kotetsu took a moment to think it over before finally nodding, "Alright, we can try telling her together." He agreed.

"Together." Barnaby smiled and walked back to their office space with his boyfriend. Kaede was right. Kotetsu did seem to be much happier since they had gotten together—and so was he.

* * *

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
